Fallen Angel
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: Mykaila chose to Fall. But soon after that, she meets Vick, who is the spitting image of the Angel Gabriel, whom Mykaila once loved. Distressed by their similarities, Mykaila starts questioning her choice, and questioning who she loves: Gabriel or Vick.
1. Chapter 1

"Mykaila!" I heard the shout from Gabriel as I plummeted towards the ground. Pure white feathers flew past me as I stared at the sky. Soon they became black as night, and stopped falling out. I turned away from him and watched as the earth came closer and closer to me.

"Don't come after me, Gabriel! This is my choice!" I screamed at him before I hit the ground. Agony shot through me, from my head to my feet. And I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. I only knew where I was because of the countless Souls I had accompanied to Heaven from there. But now _I_ was a patient in the hospital, as weak and unhealthy as any stupid Mortal.

"You're awake!" the nurse in the room exclaimed, looking at me. "Darling, tell me your name. You've been unconscious for days!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a cough came out. When I could speak, I said, "My name is Mykaila Neil." As I spoke, she wrote down my name.

"Where's your family, Mykaila?" she asked, looking around the empty room.

"I don't have any family," I responded, not caring at the flatness in my voice. "None here, anyways." As I spoke, I thought of Gabriel. My beautiful Gabriel, positively crushed by the choice I had made in Heaven. To Fall. To leave him. To destroy every possibility we had of being together, like both of us had wanted.

"None? Boyfriend? Husband?" she pressed. "No siblings or anything?"

I swallowed. "No boyfriend. Anymore." Gabriel's face as I fell from the sky, the longing in his face that showed how much he wanted to grab me and pull me back into the sky, cradle me in his arms until he was sure I would never leave again. But Gabriel knew, and I knew, that God wouldn't allow such a thing. My choice had been made.

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "Alright. Well, you seem to be alright. You can leave tomorrow morning if you want to. But one thing first; how old are you, Mykaila?"

"I'm…" I paused. I was thousands of years old. But how old did I look? "Eighteen." I knew it was the legal age for people here to become adults, and I was just being safe. "I'm eighteen years old."

She wrote it down and left. I sat back against the pillows, rubbing my face. "I love you, Gabriel," I whispered.

"Gabriel is the name of an Angel, correct?" someone asked from the doorway. I looked over at them and froze.

The man who stood there was the spitting image of Gabriel. He had the shaggy blond hair, the impossibly blue eyes, and the boyish smile. I covered my mouth, a cry stuck in my throat. It scared me, even when the confused expression crossed his face, his nose crinkled and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Gabriel!" I gasped. His expression became even more confused. My hands were shaking, and I was close to tears.

"My name isn't Gabriel," he said slowly. "My name's Vick." His lips turned up into the mischievous smile I loved so much. "I'm an intern at the hospital. I'll be bringing you your food and such."

I barely heard any of the words he spoke at the end. I only heard his first sentence. Shaking, I covered my face with my hands. "You…you look just like him," I said shakily. "Oh, what have I done?"

Vick heard me and raised his eyebrow. "Okay, so who exactly is this Gabriel guy that I look like?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"He's…" I looked at the ceiling, taking a shaky breath. "No one. Just no one. Forget about it." I looked back at my hands.

"He doesn't sound like no one," Vick said, walking closer to me. I didn't look at him; it would be too painful.

"Forget about it. Seriously," I snapped. "I don't even know you." I kept my eyes on my hands, trying to calm myself down.

"What's your name?" Vick asked, breaking my concentration.

"Mykaila," I told him. I heard him chuckle, and I acted before thinking, lifting my head to look at him. As soon as I did, I felt a pang in my chest, as if God was punishing me for Falling by sending a double of Gabriel to torment me. "What's funny?"

"Sweet name for a tough girl, don't you think?" Vick laughed, his eyes crinkling just as Gabriel's had done.

"My name means 'who is like God'," I said bitterly, and it was like a punch in the stomach. I didn't deserve a name that meant that anymore. "And I'm not tough. Not by a long shot." I turned away from him.

"Well, perhaps you should be nicer to me. I am the one that found you," Vick said, the grin appearing on his face again. "You should be thanking me for your life."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you. For finding me," I murmured, shutting my eyes. A memory of Gabriel and I flashed through my mind.

We were sitting in a small meadow, laying down, looking at the sky. It had been a day where we had come down to Earth, and we were watching the clouds. I was curled up by his side, my head resting on his shoulder. He was stroking my hair, twirling it around his fingers, smiling.

"What did I do to deserve you, Mykaila?" he had asked me, making me look up at him and smile. I had kissed him quickly before responding.

"I should be asking you that question," I had replied. "You're greater than I am. A better Angel." I sat up, my hair falling into my eyes. He sat up, too, and had kissed me sweetly for several seconds, and I had twined my fingers into his beautiful hair. Then he'd pulled away and tickled me, making me squeal.

It was one of my favorite memories. And it hadn't been long ago. Several weeks, maybe. But it seemed like yesterday.

Gabriel:

"I'm sorry, Gabriel," Mykaila had whispered before kissing him one last time. Then she'd slipped right through his grasp and tumbled out of the sky.

"Mykaila!" he had screamed, his heart shattering into millions of pieces as she Fell. _No!_ he had screamed in his mind. _Bring back my beautiful Mykaila!_

He screamed her name again, and her only response was, "Don't come after me, Gabriel! This is my choice!" And it had completely and utterly crushed her. He wanted to jump after her, force her to come back to Heaven with him and never let her out of his sight again. His beautiful and happy Mykaila, reduced to a depressed Fallen Angel.

Before he could make the decision to throw himself after her, God had put a hand on his shoulder. "She's right, son," he said in a sad voice. "This is her choice. If she seeks forgiveness, she will be allowed to return to my Kingdom. Find her later. Tell her that." Then he left Gabriel alone in his mourning.

"Mykaila," he whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks. "You will come back to me. You have to. I love you."

He brought a happier picture into his mind; Mykaila happy and laughing. He thought about her every feature. Her dark brown hair that was as straight as corn silk and fell into her eyes all the time. Her big green eyes that used to be filled with wonder and curiosity, and framed by thick eyelashes. Her rose-petal pink lips, full and always turned up into a smile. Her porcelain-like skin, her features soft, but also defined, her high cheekbones and chiseled jaw line. The way she would cover her mouth with her thin, elegant fingers when she laughed.

He stood up, pulling out the gold necklace he had been planning to give her. Then, caught in a wave of anger, he threw it at the earth before collapsing again. She was gone. She was really gone, and it was all by her own choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The nurses brought me my things the next morning. My white robes had become pitch black, and I frowned. There was a gold necklace with them, and when I touched it, Gabriel's face flashed in my mind.

How he must hate me.

As soon as the nurses left, I touched the black robes and shut my eyes, picturing what I had seen the Mortals wear plenty of times; dark denim jeans and a plain t-shirt. I opened my eyes, and there they were, exactly what I had imagined. I touched the gold sandals, and pictured flip-flops. As soon as they were there, I changed.

I held the gold necklace in my hand as I walked to the desk outside the hospital room. "Where did you find this?" I asked a nurse weakly, holding up the necklace.

"Right beside you hand, I do believe that's what Vick said. Is it not yours? We can take it back if it's not," she said, holding out her hand.

I jumped. "No!" I cried, and people stared at me. "It's…it's mine," I stuttered, putting the necklace in my pocket. "But I…I was just curious."

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Alright. You're free to go, then, darling." She returned to her paperwork. I turned, and took the necklace out of my pocket, studying it as I walked. It had a thin woven gold chain, and a gold heart hung from it, a diamond placed in the middle of it. I remembered this necklace; I had been admiring it once on a day Gabriel and I had been on Earth. He must have gone back and gotten it. And thrown it in anger after I had chosen to Fall.

I bumped into someone, and I dropped the necklace. It hit the floor, and my stomach dropped, fearing that it had broken. Whoever I had hit bent down and picked up the necklace, and I saw his face.

For a moment I thought it was Gabriel again. But then I remembered; he had a Mortal double here, Vick. And it was _Vick_ who handed me my necklace back. Not Gabriel. Gabriel was still in Heaven, probably wishing I had been a Mortal so he would have never had to know me and love me.

"Drop this?" Vick asked, holding up the necklace and grinning my favorite grin. I got lost in his face for a moment.

"Oh…yeah…I…I…I'm sorry…thanks," I stuttered, taking the necklace back from him and putting it in my pocket.

"It's a pretty necklace," he said. "Why aren't you wearing it? Oh wait! Let me guess; it was a gift from Gabriel, AKA 'no one'."

The mocking in his voice infuriated me, and I pushed past him. "Bastard," I snapped as I went by, heading towards the elevator. He followed me.

"I'm sorry, Mykaila," he said when the doors shut. "That was stupid of me. Something obviously happened between you two, and I was being an ass."

"No kidding," I muttered. Then I sighed, looking at his face. "Anyways, I probably haven't been…the nicest person ever to you."

Vick laughed. "Yeah, why is that exactly? If I remember correctly, I saved your life. You should be worshiping me right now," he teased, flicking my nose. I flinched, slapping his hand away.

"Think about it this way," I said softly. "If I looked exactly like a girl who had broken your heart, would you be nice to me?"

Vick shrugged. "Probably not. But I don't see how that…" the realization seemed to dawn on him. "Oh. I look like Gabriel, you say, and he broke your heart?" I shook my head.

"No," I whispered. "I broke his." The elevator doors opened and I darted out of them, leaving the hospital and Vick. I walked towards the road.

"Where are your wings, Mykaila?" Vick asked from behind me. I shook it off, and didn't look at him.

"Go away, Vick, I'm not in the mood," I muttered. I heard him stop walking and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to see his face, because it reminded me of Gabriel's face, which reminded me of how he had looked when I'd Fallen.

"Who's Vick?" he asked, a hint of jealousy peeking through his voice. I whirled around and stared at him. It was Vick. Vick hadn't been wearing white jeans, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers.

"Gabriel!" I cried. His lips turned up into the smile I had loved for so many centuries. He took a few steps towards me. "What are you…how did you…?"

"Mykaila, I would search all over the planet, in Heaven, and in Hell for you. I'm not giving up on us just because you Fell." He reached out and touched my cheek. I shivered at his touch, and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

"Gabriel," I whispered. "You need to go. We both know that we can't be together now, because I Fell." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mykaila," he said, his eyes shining with hope. "Just ask Him for forgiveness, and you can return. He told me this himself, He told me to tell you. Mykaila, this can be just one tiny bump in your centuries of good work! Please, come back."

"I…" I didn't know how to respond. "I don't think I…could do it, Gabriel. The guilt of knowing I've Fallen before, it would be too much for me."

His face fell. "Do it for me, Mykaila. For us." Before I could respond, he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my own around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "I love you," he murmured, kissing me again.

"You know I love you too," I whispered, pulling away slightly. I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Let me think about it, Gabriel. One month. Ask Him to give me a month."

Gabriel kissed me quickly again. "Anything for you, Mykaila. But I don't know how often I can…visit you."

I looked down. "One day of every three we can come visit Earth," I said quietly. "I think you just used it." Thunder rumbled in the sky and I looked up. "You need to go. He needs you back in Heaven."

Gabriel kissed my forehead. "One month, Mykaila. Please, make the right decision and come back to me."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just took his hand and squeezed it gently. "One last thing," he said. "Give me the necklace."

Confused, I took the necklace out of my pocket and handed it to him. He unlatched it and walked behind me. I lifted my hair out of the way, and he fastened it around my neck. Then in a flash of white light, he was gone.

"What was that?" Vick demanded from several feet in front of me. My eyes widened and I shut my eyes.

"Help me one last time, God," I whispered, and felt the tingling all over before I appeared in an empty apartment. I collapsed on the ground. "Thank you."

I stood up, walking around the room, just to be sure it was uninhabited. There was a couch and a few kitchen appliances, but other than that it was empty. I shut the curtains of the windows and walked into the back room. I rolled my shoulders and my neck, sighing as I felt my wings unfurl and I smiled. Looking in the mirror, I looked at myself closely.

The necklace Gabriel had given me shone against my pale skin, and my hair was slightly ruffled by the wind. But my eyes were bright and held a light I hadn't seen before, and the dark wings looked ancient and magical. But, I reminded myself, they were.

I looked up, longing to fly, but knowing I couldn't. Fallen Angels were just that: Fallen. They weren't allowed in the skies anymore. They were doomed to wander the Human realm or go to Hell. Neither pleased me very much. And again I wondered why I had made this choice.

I sighed and folded my wings again. I looked in the mirror one last time and screamed. Gabriel's face was in the mirror.

He laughed at my scream, but only for a moment before becoming serious again. "He agreed, Mykaila," he said, a smiling tugging at the edges of his mouth. "You have thirty days from today to ask for forgiveness and be welcomed back into Heaven as an Angel."

"Thank you, Gabriel," I said softly. He smiled and disappeared, leaving a message on the window. "I love you, forever," I read, and smiled.

"He doesn't seem so heartbroken," Vick said, standing at the doorway. "Now please, Mykaila, explain to me what I saw."

"No." It was my final answer, and I said it without hesitating. Telling him the truth would doom me forever.

"Yes," he said through his teeth, and he took a step towards me. "Mykaila, I saw you and whatever his name is, Gabriel, disappear out of thin air! You're not going to leave me without an explanation."

"Yes I can," I told him. "Please, Vick, go. You don't want to get mixed up in any of this, please."

"Listen to her," Gabriel said from behind me. I whirled around, gasping in surprise when I saw him.  
>"Gabriel!" I said. "You need to go, too. You've already use your one visit! He's not going to like this!"<p>

"That Mortal is going to make it impossible for you to come back, Mykaila!" Gabriel argued. "He needs to leave, and you're not going to be able to make him leave."

I looked back at Vick, who was staring at Gabriel. "You weren't kidding," he said. "I really do look like him." He shook his head. "But I'm not leaving without an explanation! So, Holy-Boy, you going to explain this to me?"

"Holy-Boy?" Gabriel asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "You may take that as an insult, you puny human, but I don't!" He stepped towards Vick, and I grabbed his arm.

"Gabriel!" I snapped, causing him to look at me. "Gabriel," I said softer. "Please. Don't hurt him. You need to go home, I can handle it. Coming here must have already annoyed Him."

Gabriel's face drained, leaving only shame. "I'm sorry, Mykaila," he whispered. "I just need you back home, and I don't want you telling him to sway your chances. Again, Mykaila, I say, make the right decision; ask for forgiveness."

"I need to think. Please, Gabriel." The look in my eyes must have convinced him, and after the flash of light, he was gone once again, leaving me in a room filled with tension and lies between Vick and I.


End file.
